


Sci-Fi, Zombies & Snupin

by Bonfoi



Series: Spooky Snupin 2010 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lupin_snape, Crossover, Dark Humor, HP: EWE, Horror, M/M, Zombies, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully meets Snape…and Ginny Weasley raises some cain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sci-Fi, Zombies & Snupin

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** [Spooky Snupin 2010:](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/579906.html) Prompts #1 & 2

**Two prompts, two different genres...one spooky day!**

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**1.** A cross-over with the X-Files (179 words)

“Scully, what do you make of this?” Mulder squinted through a hole blasted through a two-foot thick stone wall. “The Picts told stories about the green fire that burned. This looks like confirmation.”

Scully shared a rolling-eye look with the thin, sneering British agent. “Agent Snape, what does your forensics show?” She glanced up from her notepad, pen poised for extra notes, missing the look that Mulder shot at the shorter, better-toothed agent at his side. “He doesn’t say much.”

“Agent Scully, that’s because my partner knows I have no patience for _non sequiters_ and other nonsense.” Severus looked down his prodigious nose, a snide smirk on his lips. “Besides, Agent Lupin has signaled me that the blasting agent was possibly a prototype laser reported stolen last week from Oxford University.”

Mulder snickered into his shoulder as Scully began asking more questions. He grinned at his cousin, Remus, and shared a speaking look with his cousin’s _partner_. Scully would sooner believe in the aliens he always talked about than the reality of the two wizards helping with the investigation.

* * *

**2.** Zombie invasion scenario (209 words)

Severus Snape had never been one to show his emotions, let alone his fears, to anyone. The fact that an undead wizard was slowly dragging itself from Dumbledore’s mausoleum was slowly changing that fact.

“Severus? Severus! Move that skinny arse!” Remus Lupin ran by, doubled-back, and grabbed Severus by the wool of his robes. “We need to find someplace to hole-up, to regroup!” he shouted as they ran from the gruesome sight of their former mentor’s desiccated corpse.

“He’s…he’s…it’s not supposed to be this way!” Severus shouted as they passed through the thick doors of Hogwarts. They both skidded to a stop, gasping for air, as Potter and his minions pushed them closed and began casting Locking Charms. “What went wrong?”

Ginny Weasley stumbled by cradling her left arm to her chest, minus the hand. Severus swallowed the gorge that rose up his throat and shot a Somnulus spell at his former student, stunning her into gentle unconsciousness.

“I’d say that was what went wrong. Miss Weasley wanted to raise some hell and stole a Resurrection Potion from your stores. Too bad she didn’t pay enough attention in cla—” Severus turned to see Lupin staring fixedly at the hand crawling across the floor.

“Oh, bloody hell! She’s everywhere!”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  


_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
